ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Magical Stage
Magical Stage (マジカルステージ Majikarusutēji) is the act where witches and/or witch apprentices combine their magical powers to resolve situations where one's solitary magic would not be strong enough. It is referred to as Perfect Harmony in the English dub. Process Witch Apprentices gain access to Magical Stage after passing their Level 9 Exams. According to Majorika, Magical Stage increases casters' magical power by nearly two levels; however, because it is a more powerful form of magic, performing it uses up more Magic Spheres than normal. Magical Stage begins with all casters forming a circle. In order for it to work, each caster must clear their mind and focus on the spell they are trying to accomplish.Where Did You Go!? Dodo the Fairy Next, the witches each take turns raising their magical item (either their Pollon or their Crystal Ball) toward the center of the circle and reciting their signature Magical Stage incantation, which is often similar to their incantation used for normal spells. It should be noted that only Witch Apprentices must recite an incantation, as witches are powerful enough that it is not needed (although they are allowed to recite an incantation if they choose). When all casters recite their incantations, reciting "Magical Stage!" in unison causes the aura emanating from their magical items floats to the center to fuse. Magical Stage finishes with the witches casting the spell in unison. Whether Magical Stage succeeds or fails depends on the experience and power of the casters in comparison to what the casters wish to accomplish. For instance, if a small group of inexperienced or relatively weak witches use Magical Stage to do something as simple as conjuring a set of party decorationsWhere Did You Go!? Dodo the Fairy, they will most likely succeed. However, if those same witches use Magical Stage to nullify the effects of Forbidden MagicGoodbye Maho-Dou, their magic will not be powerful enough and Magical Stage will fail. In the English dub, the process is a bit different. Because Witchlings do not have signature incantations, they instead recite the following: Dorie: "One and one and one are we." Reanne: "With triple vision we are able to see." Mirabelle: "And with all the magic powers of three," All: "We make Perfect Harmony." Because this ritual relies so heavily on three witches casting the spell and because Magical DoReMi was cancelled after the first season, it is unknown how the English dub would have handled the additions of Onpu and Momoko. Appearances Ojamajo Doremi Magical Stage makes its debut in the first season, in which the combined magic appears in the form of a large eighth note. Three signature incantations are introduced: *'Doremi:' "Pirika pirilala, Nobiyaka ni!" *'Hazuki:' "Paipai ponpoi, Shinyaka ni!" *'Aiko:' "Pameruku raruku, Takaraka ni!" Gallery nobiyakanis1.2.png|Doremi reciting her incantation with her Peperuto Pollon shinayakanis1.2.png|Hazuki reciting her incantation with her Pollon takarakanis1.2.png|Aiko reciting her incantation with her Pollon pirikapirilalanobyakani.png|Doremi reciting her incantation with her Kururu Pollon. paipaiponpoishinayakani.png|Hazuki reciting her incantation with her Kururu Pollon. pamerukurarukutakarakani.png|Aiko reciting her incantation with her Kururu Pollon. magicalstages1.png magicalstages1-2.png nobyakanis1.3.png|Doremi reciting her incantation with her Crystal Ball. Shinayakanis1.3.png|Hazuki reciting her incantation with her Crystal Ball. Takarakanis1.3.png|Aiko reciting her incantation with her Crystal Ball. magicalstages1.1.png|One eighth note representing the combined power magicalstages1notes.png|Three eighth notes representing each witch apprentice's power Screen Shot 2019-04-07 at 8.03.57 PM.png|The spinning string of lights reminiscent of a carousel magicalstages1.2.png|Magical Stage (from above) magicalstages1above.png|Magical Stage (above, with Kururu Pollons) Screen Shot 2019-04-07 at 8.03.50 PM.png|Magical Stage (above, with Crystal Balls) magical stage sharp.png|Magical Stage (Sharp) Screen Shot 2019-04-22 at 5.28.52 PM.png|Rose representing the combined power Ojamajo Doremi Sharp Magical Stage returns in the second season with some changes. After reciting their respective signature incantation, each caster spins upward. Then, all casters spin towards the center and raise their Pollons. Their combined magic gathers in the center, then explodes into pink flower petals. These flower petals gather to form a large pink rose above the casters, which opens and grants the casters their wish. In this season, Magical Stage is important in that it is required for the witch apprentices to transform into their Royal Patraine outfits. Two signature incantations are introduced in this season: *'Onpu:' "Pururun purun, Suzuyaka ni!" *'Pop:' "Pipitto puritto, Pokaraka ni!" Motto! Ojamajo Doremi/Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho Magical Stage reappears in the third season with some changes. Like the first season, each caster raises their Pollon after reciting their respective signature incantations. Next, all casters gather around the first caster, who stands in the center. Their combined magic appears in the form of tiny flames, which rise to the top to create the appearance of a cake. One signature incantation is introduced in this season: *'Momoko:' "Peruton peton, Sawayaka ni!" Gallery MagicalStageMottoDoremi.png MagicalStageMottoHazuki.png MagicalStageMottoAiko.png MagicalStageMottoOnpu.png MagicalStageMottoMomoko.png Motto1-MagicalStage.png MagicalStageMotto2.png MagicalStageMotto3.png MagicalStageMotto4.png Ojamajo Doremi Dokkān! Magical Stage returns in the fourth season and, as with previous versions, involves each caster raising their Pollons collectively. Then the casters' combined magic gathers above them to form a large pink crystal. In this season, Magical Stage is important because it is required in order for Hana to transform into a witch apprentice. Light Novel Series Trivia *Pop has participated in Magical Stage a total of 4 times throughout the series. **The first time was in the final episode of Season 1 where she assisted the older Ojamajos when their magical stage was about to fail, saying that saving Onpu is more important to her than becoming a witch. **The second time was in Sharp Ep. 19, where she, Aiko and Onpu preformed magical stage to have Doremi and Hazuki remember how they resolved their fight back in kindergarten. However this magical stage almost failed due to Pop's weaker magic and only succeed due to Hana-chan using her own magic to strengthen it. **In Dokkan Ep. 46, Pop along with her older companions and many other residents of the Witch World all participated in Magical Stage alongside Majotourbillon to abolish the Witch Frog Curse for good. **The fourth and final time was in Good Bye, Bothersome Witches, where she and the other Ojamajos used magical stage for the last time to merge their Crystal Balls together with Hana-chan's. *While it is not known if this is required for Magical Stage to work, Magical Stage is always performed in this order: Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Pop, Hana. In the series, this is to reflect the order of notes on the musical scale. *Each witch apprentice that casts Magical Stage has an accompanying musical motif when reciting their signature incantations: **Doremi: Piano **Hazuki: Violin **Aiko: Harmonica **Onpu: Flute **Pop: Trumpet **Momoko: Guitar References Category:Magic Category:Article Stubs